Elemental Squad: Red Inferno
by WingedIsis16
Summary: Erica Claze lost it all, then gets sent back in time to 1994. With no way home other than to wait 12 years, she decides to change events, to prevent the worst disaster, the death of the rangers. -MMPR-PRJF- Discontinued/Rewritten
1. The Beginning

Elemental Squad: Red Inferno

By WingedIsis16

-Author's Note-

Hello,

Well… this is Elemental Squad. Before you read it, you might wanna know why I would write it to begin with.

If anyone from school found out I wrote a Power Ranger fanfiction any social life I had would become non-existent.

About a year ago, I went to MGM Studios at Walt Disney World for a music competition. While in MGM, I was watching one of the daily parades and who did I see? Well, I saw Captain Hook—he was cool, but I saw the yellow Operation Overdrive ranger. When I got home, I started reading Power Ranger fanfiction (awkwaaaaard!). In the summer, I watched "Once a Ranger" and remembered why I liked the series.

This story never really started to form until the beginning of school, when I was reading an article on for an upcoming episode of Stargate Atlantis, one of my favorite shows. Emma Lahana, who played Kira Ford, was/is going to guest star in a later episode (episode 414, "Outcast").

After that, I went into a writing craze, and wrote this story in three different three-subject notebooks.

My characters and storyline have changed a lot, and I finished the first draft on January 28. Since then, I've been editing, typing, and drawing.

This story is the finished product. I've learned a lot about myself and writing while working on this. It's one of my best yet, so I'm posting it.

Tell me what you think, and thanks for reading.

-WingedIsis16

-End Note-

Prologue

My name is Erica Claze. I was 16 when it happened, when I got caught in a rift in space and time. I was sent from 2006 to 1994. My world came crashing down, and I almost gave up, but there were a few who helped me, and I was able to survive.

The Year is 2008, I'm now 30, and this is my story of the past 14 years of my life, starting and ending in the city of Angel Grove.

Chapter 1

I fell to the ground hard, even with the grass to soften my fall I could feel pain rushing through my body. I turned my head and looked at was in my right hand. What was once my Red Inferno morpher was now a piece a scrape metal, completely crushed, as well as melted, and now completely useless.

I tried to get up only to have pain shoot through me again.

My duffle bag was on the ground a few feet away, it was spotted with blood, Michael's blood.

I was preparing to run before I ended up here, so most of what was left of my life was in that bag, mainly my laptop, IPOD, Blanket, and two changes of clothes.

I lay still for a few more minutes, when I could move without causing serious pain or adding injury, I did. Slowly I stood up, using the tree near my head for support. I picked up my bag, shoved my morpher deep inside of it and walked away.

I stayed out of view of the people around at this time in the early morning. Blood still covered my skin and clothes for the fight that I'd been in only minutes before. I walked past a sign and noticed it was the entrance sign to the park, it said Angel Grove Park. I'd heard of angel Grove before supposedly the first earth ranger team started there in '93.

I continued on until I came across the news stand. Taking a moment I glanced at the front page. On the top read the date, July 29th, 1994.

The color, if any was left, drained for my face. I ran as fast as I could, trying to find a place to crash and figure this out.

I ended up in an abandoned office building. The phone line hadn't been disconnected yet, so with lady luck now at my side I hooked up my laptop and started to search for the California DMV. I hacked the system and started to create an ID for me; compared to 2006 systems it was simple. With it done I fell asleep on the left over couch.

When I woke up a few hours later I cleaned the blood off my face, and changed clothes. I left the building and walked down the street, going no where in particular. I knew I couldn't get home, at least not for twelve years, I needed a job. Somehow I ended up at a computer repair shop.

"Can I help you young lady?" I turned to see an old man entering the main room.

"Looking for a job and ended up here." I fingered the morpher in my pocket.

"Do you have any experience?" I could tell he was nice, like a grandpa would be to there grandchildren.

"I've been working around computers most of my life." I replied looking around.

"Come on back; let's see what you can do." I followed him into the back part of the shop. "This here computer just came in a few hours ago, won't start worth a dam."

"Nothin's wrong with it, the powers not making a complete circuit." I moved around a few of the parts and then plugged it into the wall. "Good as new," the system lit up.

"My name is Cal Anders and this here is my repair shop."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Erica, Erica Claze."

"Well Ms. Claze looks like you just got yourself a job."

I shook his hand. "Thanks, thanks a lot."

End Chapter 1

Thanks for reading. Next time we meet the '94 team so… as normal people… oh boy… : )

Wingedisis16


	2. Meeting of Times

Chapter 2

By the end of my first week working for Old Man Anders, I had enough to rent an apartment. The apartment was small, but suited me just fine. It had one bedroom, fully furnished with a queen sized bed, desk, and dressers, plus a mirror on the wall. The bedroom had a sliding glass door leading out on to the balcony. The main room had a T.V. couch, a large kitchen, and a door that also lead out to the balcony. The bathroom was actually clean, and even had a tub.

By the looks of things, the old man had put in a good word for me and had gotten the land lady, Martha, to give me the apartment on the top floor, with all the furniture, and a great discount, costing me only $100 a week or $400 a month.

The old man took my rent right out of my check and gave it to Ms. Martha, making sure I never forgot to pay her.

In mid-august I went to the mall and got some new clothes. Since I didn't have a car or motorcycle, I relied on a pair of black rollerblades to get around the city. With my shopping done I dropped my things at my place, and skated to the youth center. I was almost to the door when I ran into someone, ending up on the ground. "I got to learn not to space. Sorry about that."

"That's ok," the guy helped me up. "I haven't seen you before,"

"Probably not, I moved here a few weeks back. Name's Erica Claze." I said, my mind trying to figure out who he looked like.

"I'm Tommy, Tommy Oliver."

I picked my bag, again said I was sorry, and went into the center. Once I was seated I removed my skates and got to work on the papers the school wanted so I could start my sophomore year in a few weeks.

End Chapter 2


	3. New Faces Not So New

Chapter 3

I walked into school on the first day and looked around. Other than the hair and clothes, it was just like Falls High in 2006. I retrieved my schedule for the office and went to find my home room.

"Excuse me, but I think I'm supposed to be in here," I said from the doorway.

"You must be Erica." I nodded. "Well have a seat."

I walked to the back ignoring the stares I got for my outfit. Unlike the current style I was considered very different. I wore a red short sleeve with a long sleeve back net top over it. My pants were black capris, and my shoes, black and red sneakers. But the thing that caught the most attention was my hair. It was short, brown, just past my chin, slightly spiked, and had a red streak right next to my ear.

I sat down in the very back of the room and stared out the window, my mind spacing again.

After school I went to the youth center like Old Man Anders had suggested.

"Would you like another soda" I looked up to Ernie standing there.

"Thanks, but can I have some water instead." I returned to my math homework.

"Looks like you're having trouble with that, ask Billy for help."

"Who?"

He pointed at a boy in blue in a group a few feet away, before leaving. I saw Tommy, and for a split second I saw someone else other than Tommy. I quickly did a double take, before getting up and running out. I leaned against the wall of the center and looked up into the evening sky.

-Flashback-

"Get him in the jeep." I yelled running back to start it. My hands were covered in mud and blood. I started the jeep as the three got in. The woman sat up front, while the two guys got in the back. The guy with glasses was in bad shape, and was the source of the blood that covered the rest of us.

"Thanks."

"Ok I know this is bad timing, but what's his name?"

"Tommy. I'm Karone and that's Adam."

"I'm Erica. What were you doing out there…"

-End Flashback-

"There's no way he's the same guy." I closed my eyes, letting out a sigh, before walking off to work.

End Chapter 3


	4. Fighting of Allies Girls Can Be Tough

Ok I Uploaded 3 chapters within 5 minutes, so Here's my note. Thanks to Dark God Anubis for reading. If anyone else read or is reading, I like reviews although the hits I got with in 12 hours was nice. Thanks for Reading

Wingedisis16

Chapter 4

It had been a week since school had started. As usual, I walked into the Youth Center. Tommy and Jason were sparring; Billy, Trini, Kim, and Zach were sitting down doing homework. I noticed a sign on the wall. "So, a fighting competition?" I mumbled, walking to the sign-up sheet on the wall.

The room went quiet as I finished signing my name.

"Are you INSANE?"

"No. I wanna enter."

"But… Erica, this tournament is for experts, not…"

"I'll be fine." I stepped out onto the mat removing my shoes and socks. "Come on, try me. I'm not that easy to take down." I took my stance and waited for someone to step onto the mat.

Jason stepped onto the mat and took up a stance similar to mine. He ran at me and I easily side-stepped him. As he fell past, I jumped up and set up a kick, my foot landing in the middle of his back, sending him to the ground.

I moved away as he got back up. I punched with my right, but he caught it. Then I swung up towards his neck with my left leg, which he caught as well. With both of his hands occupied, I twisted out of his grasp sending my right foot right into his face. Jason fell to the floor with a giant footprint on his cheek.

"Just cause I'm a girl… doesn't mean you hold back." I offered my hand, which he took, helping him up. "I'll see you later."

The next few days went by fast, each day I ignored Jason and the others. I didn't wanna give them a reason to question my skill until the fight.

"Our last fight of the First Round is Erica Claze versus Luke Tosan."

I only made one move and he fell out of bounds, making him lose the fight.

"Learn balance before you enter in another one of these things," I said, helping him up.

"Winner: Erica Claze!"

Both Jason and Tommy moved on to fight each other. Jason won. I moved on after defeating a guy named Andrew to fight Jason.

"So, it's the two of us… No holding back." I took my stance and waited for the ref.

"Start!"

I rushed forward, side-stepping him before I ran into him, grabbing his arm. Before he could stop me, I twisted it behind him and threw him to the ground. He rolled as he hit the ground and got back up. I blocked his counter-attack. "You're still holding back." I jumped a few feet away before doing a cartwheel onto his shoulders. Our eyes met for a split second before I leaned back, continuing the flip. With my hands gripping his clothes, I pulled him with me, sending him into the mat. He got back up and sent me to the ground. With one kick, I hit his head hard and sent him back to the ground. He didn't get up.

In a panic, I ran over and checked. He was out cold. "Someone get a medic—NOW!!"

He still had a weak pulse and I could see blood coming from the back of his head. Ernie handed me ice and towels and I covered the cut on the back of his head to try and stop the bleeding. Paramedics came in and took him to the hospital.

I went to the hospital and stayed near Jason's room. The doctor said that he was lucky the kick landed on his head rather than on his neck. The gang came in later after talking to Jason's parents. Jason woke up as they entered, and they explained what happened.

"I'm really sorry about that. I probably should have aimed for your legs rather than your head…" I got up and walked to the doorway. "Oh, and don't worry about the bill. It's been taken care of." I left.

End Chapter 4


	5. Phoenix Rising, History Tells

I have about 100 hits so far, so here's chapter 5

Just a note, If you want to see some of the concept art for this story the links to the photos are on my profile.

Wingedisis16

Chapter 5

A week later, there was another monster attack, and once again the gang went MIA. I decided next time it happened, I'd follow 'em. 

When I did follow them, I made rather interesting discovery. The gang was the current Ranger team. "Can't let them have all the fun."

I raced home and retrieved my messed-up Morpher. There was no way I'd be able to go full-uniform with my Morpher in its current state, but if I could remove the power source, the 'Dusk Ruby,' I might be able to use my powers over fire and shadows. 

The Ruby was intact, and once I touched it I could feel my magic once again being unlocked. I found a pair of cheap earrings I owned and replaced the left one's stone with the Ruby. The next part was tricky—I'd need some gear and a program to make the Dusk Ruby think it was its own Morpher. 

I sent off a letter to a family friend, and booked a flight to Kyoto for three weeks later. 

Three weeks later, I met up with a friend of the family. The woman was named 'Lady Shino,' and was an expert at crafting katanas. In my reality, or 'time,' she owed my family, and apparently the same thing was here as well. Shino gave me exactly what I asked for: a black kimono, short and sleeveless, black silk pants and slippers, long, black fingerless gloves, and a simple mask.

The weapons she made were simple to say the least. The Katanas made with the best steel money could buy the handles were black and red. 

With the program for the Ruby complete, I flipped my hair back to reveal the stone. The Ruby glowed red and the items disappeared, now being housed within the Ruby. As long as I had the Ruby, I could summon the items at will.

I returned to Angel Grove as soon as I collected the items. 

A week after returning to the Grove, the usual ditch cause of a monster attack happened. With no one left, I ran out. "MATERIALIZE!" I kept running, with each step my appearance changed; first my shoes to slippers, then my pants on up to my hair, which turned white. Fire-colored feathers stuck out of my hair, my face covered with a simple black mask. 

I jumped high above the first monster I came to, my weapon forming as I came back down, slashing it in half. The next came up and I stabbed it, following up by slashing another.

As the last monster fell, I bowed to the Rangers. "The name's Phoenix. If you need any assistance, I'll be around." I stepped backwards into a shadow and reappeared in my apartment. "I love that trick."

In mid-October, Jason, Trini, and Zack left. Three kids from Stone Canyon took their place. I got along with Aisha and Rocky, but Adam… I knew the moment I met him it was the same Adam I had met in 2005. We got along the same way as I did with the others. 

The nightmares started around Halloween. 

I ran in the darkness and someone grabbed me by the arm and spun me around, coming face to face with Rika, the part of me who controlled shadows. "Are you scared of me?"

I shot up out of bed, my body covered in sweat. "Just a dream…" I walked into the bathroom and turned on the cold water. Drying my face, I looked up into the mirror only to see Rika standing behind me. I spun around, no one was there.

I went to school and ended up falling asleep in homeroom, math, and science. 

"You've been sleeping in class all week, and when you wake up you're covered in sweat," Aisha said as we sat in the Youth Center.

"It's nothing." 

"Erica…"

"I said it's nothing," I somewhat yelled. "I need to go." I got up, grabbed my gear, and left. 

Somehow I got to sleep, and the nightmares became a once-a-week event instead of every night. I got my motorcycle at the end of November. The 'cycle was black and silver and was a racing bike. Now I wouldn't have to run everywhere.

Just as we got let out for Spring Break, I stopped Tommy in the hallway and asked to talk to him after school. 

"If you've got the time, I wanted to talk to you about something." 

"What is it?"

I reached into my bag and brought out my old Morpher. "I know about your Ranger status." 

"Is that…?"

"Well, it was my Morpher… But now, it's just scrap metal. You have to swear not to tell anyone. EVER."

He nodded. 

"I'm from the year 2006. Back in July, I accidentally got sent back in time to this year, with my Morpher out of commission… and with no way home…"

"You're from the future?"

"Yup. And it's killing me not to say anything."

"Why tell me?"

"Cause someone needs to know, and you seem like the best person to tell."

"Anything else?"

"Maybe some other time." With that said, I left.

May '95

I practice my martial arts with Adam, Tommy, or Rocky after school every day at the center. When no one was there because of ranger duties, I practice Northern Shaolin, perfecting each move. I could hold my own in a fight, but by no means was I master. Besides Northern Shaolin I also knew how to use Aikido, Japanese martial art of joint locking and rhythm. I use each with the situation called for such, for each had its specialties.

"Up, down left, twist, wide, forward left, down extend." I mumbled as I did each motion. After 20 more minuntes of the routine I finished I grabbed my bokken. The gang had come in and I sat down next to them. The wooden Katana, or bokken, was part of my history, I'd held one in my hand since I was a kid, but I'd only been trained by a master a year or two ago.

-Flashback-

"3 months to master a katana, that weapon takes a lifetime to learn how to fully command, and even then it sometimes can't be." I fingered the bokken. 

Cam drew his own and stood ready. "Your first lesson starts now." He attacked.

-End Flashback-

In 3 months I'd mastered the ancient blade, having learned from a Samuari. 

"Erica you going to the dance?"

"Nope, don't want to, so I'm not." I continued to grip the wooden handle. "I'm going to the park, I'll see ya later."

In the park I dropped my bag and took up a stance. 

I'd been in Angel Grove 10 months, and now more than ever, I missed the real fights I used to be in. 

My sword moved in a slashing and stabbing mannor; I wasn't really paying attention, my mind lost in memories.

By the end of the school year, my life as Erica Claze and my life as Phoenix balanced out. School was let out for summer, and the gang disappeared right after their Zords were destroyed. A few days later, they came back with new powers. 

"It's one year to the day." I stood on top of the balcony of my apartment watching the sunset. "One year down, eleven to go."

End Chapter 5


	6. Mission to Find the Stones: Part 1

I have 2 reviews yeah! Thanks to pinkrangersforever, and GinaStar for reviewing. I'll keep posting, promise.

Chapter 6

Summer '96

"So… you gonna ask Kim out?"

"Hey, I thought our love lives were off limits!"

"Not yours." I smirked, taking a sip of my soda. 

Tommy and I met once every two months to discuss random things, mostly Ranger things. "I'm gonna be gone for a few weeks once summer starts, so don't get into trouble."

"We'll try not to."

I walked into the airport three days later only to find Adam standing there, waiting. "Why are you here?" I asked stopping, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Tommy said you were going on a trip. Mind if I come along?"

"He wants you to keep an eye on me, right?"

He didn't reply.

"Fine, come on." We got on the plane headed for Seattle.

"Come on." After we landed, we took a cab a few miles from the airport to a local park. "Okay. It's at 47° 38' 10" north and 122° 16' 35" west." I held up my GPS until a came up to a statue of a lightning bolt in a dense part of the park. I looked at the base until I found a symbol that looked like a clockwise spiral in between to counterclockwise spirals, a small one on top, and a large on the bottom. I moved my hand over the symbol and a box appeared at the base. "One down, four to go." I put the white ring box into my bag and we headed to the train station.

"So, we're going to Chicago next?" 

"Yeah." We sat opposite of each other on the train. 

"What's in the box?"

I looked around. No one else was in our car. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah."

"Good." I pulled out the white box and my Morpher. "This will explain it better." I handed him my Morpher.

He looked at it, then at me. "You're…?"

"I was. Since this is going to be a long ride, I should probably tell you." I opened the box I'd gotten in Seattle. "This gem is one of six. Each is powerful. A single one is equal to the combined powers of the Zeo crystals. Tommy knew I was looking for the gems, which is why he asked you to come along, to make sure that nothing happens."

"So that's…?"

"This is the Thunder Opal. It's the power source for the White Lightning Ranger, one of the Elemental Squad Rangers." 

"Elemental Squad?"

"That's what my team was called. I'm from the future, about ten years. Somehow, I got sent back in time from 2006 to 1994. Since '94, I've been working on a plan to make sure that the events that happened in my past, doesn't happen in your future."

"What're you trying to prevent?"

"A disaster that left the world defenseless and led to the formation of my team. Getting these stones is a part of my plan." 

"Where're the other five?"

"The Gale Emerald is outside of Chicago. The Hurricane Sapphire is off the coast of Australia, in the Great Barrier Reef. The Quake Citrine is on Mount Kilimanjaro in Tanzania, Africa. The last one we're gonna get is the Dawn Diamond in the Arctic Circle."

"What about the sixth stone?"

I touched the Dusk Ruby. "This is the last one. This is the Dusk Ruby. With it, I can control fire." I deliberately left out the fact that I could control darkness with it.

"What're you gonna do once you get all six?"

"Keep them under lock-and-key until I find their owners. See, unlike your powers, these stones choose who gets the power—not the other way around."

We stopped talking and went to eat lunch. The train would take a few more hours to reach Chicago, which meant sleeping on the train. 

It was easy to find the Gale Emerald, so after getting it we went to Africa to find the Citrine. 

"Hey, didn't your watch just beep?" I asked, pointing to Adam's wrist. 

"I'll be right back." He left. Shrugging my shoulders I turned around. 

I walked back into the hotel and went to find food. After finishing eating, I left to find a place that I could find some hiking equipment. In order to get the stone, I'd have to climb almost to the summit, which meant that I'd have to be ready for snow. I removed my sneakers and replaced them with local black combat boots, which acted just like hiking boots. I also bought a coat good for -10° F; it would be useful once we got to the north. 

Adam came back two hours later. "Good, you're back. Put those on. We're going up the mountain today." I waited outside the shop for him, putting my pack on. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

It took us a few hours to reach the mid-way point up the mountain. "How much further?"

"Maybe an hour to reach the shrine."

"Shrine?"

"In a cave near the summit is a shrine and inside is the stone." I capped my water and we continued up the mountain. We soon got to the snow and it became more difficult to move. We found the cave soon after a blizzard started to form on the summit. 

"I like snow and all, but this may be overdoing it a bit." I undid my hood and lowered it. 

"Why is this one harder to get to than the last two?"

"Each has its own protection against someone taking it. I'm going in order from the easiest to reach to the hardest, so trust me, this is easy compared to the last one we're gonna get."

The shrine was empty of anything living and on the back wall was a pedestal. In Chicago there was a riddle, so it was no surprise to see something like that here.

"Help me move that dais." I dropped my pack and lifted the stone. When it was in the center it lit up and a gold box appeared at the top. "That's it." I grabbed the box and we left.

"How about we head south next?" Adam suggested once we got to the bottom of the mountain.

We got on a plane three days later and headed to Sydney. Once there, we took a bus up the coast to Cairns. We rented a boat and then went out to the reef.

"It's only just beneath the water." I was in scuba gear.

I leaned back and dove into the water. The blue box was inside a courtyard of coral. 

We spent a week in Australia. Kat had come home for a while so we visited her. 

Once the week was up, we got back on a plane and went to Rome, where we caught our next flight to Station Nord, Greenland. From there we took a helicopter as far north as we could and continued on snowmobile after that. 

Cape Columbia, the final place to go to find the last box, the black box. 

We had to go by foot once we came to the ice ridge. Covered in climbing gear, we crossed the ice bridge. From there it was only half a mile until we reached the box. The ice and snow was dangerous, but I guess it was better that we were in an ice cavern instead of outside. At least in here there was no arctic wind.

"The last one's over there." I pointed to a dais with a pedestal in the center. I walked up to it, Adam on my heels. We had to cross a very thin bridge to get the dais. I grabbed the black box, and we headed back. We never made it to the other side, because the ice broke and we fell.

End Chapter 6


	7. Mission to Find the Stones: Part 2

Chapter 7

We fell almost a hundred feet from the bridge into the snow below. Shards of ice covered the ground and us as well. My coat was cut, but other than that I was fine. Adam, on the other hand, had been cut—a deep gash on his left leg. Both of us had been knocked out by the fall. When I regained consciousness, Adam's communicator was on a fritz, Tommy yelling over the com-link. 

"Tommy, it's Erica."

"What happened! Where's Adam!"

I looked at Adam's face. He was gonna be out for a while. "He's out cold. I need to fix his leg, so stay on-line." 

I rummaged through my pack and got out my med-kit. While Adam was still out, I stitched up his leg. Luckily I knew how to stitch having done it on both my team and myself after fights, multiple times.

"Hey, you still there?" I asked, trying to get Tommy.

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Uhh… 85° north, 60° west, about 150-feet beneath the top of the ice cap."

"Help's on the way." With that the com-link went dead, and all there was left was silence. I got out a propane burner and lit it with my hand. I sat in the snow, waiting for something or someone to find us.

At some point I fell asleep and woke up just as Adam was coming around. "You might wanna stay put." I got up and pushed him back down. 

"What happened?"

"We fell. You got cut from some ice, so I had to stitch you up." 

"How long was I out?"

"A few hours at most." I looked upwards, seeing movement. Four figures slowly came down on ropes. It was Tommy and the rest of the team. 

When we got back to Angel Grove both of us were sent to the hospital. I was released within a few hours after the minor frostbite was dealt with. Adam had to stay overnight as the doctor re-did his stitches and dealt with his frostbite.

I returned to the apartment and saw that my snow and water gear was in the living room. I put the gear in my closet and the stones in a safe, except for one. Taking out my right earring, I replaced the fake stone with the Dawn Diamond, and returned it to my ear.

End Chapter 7


	8. An Old Friend Comes Calling

Thanks for the reviews again, love having someone talk to me about my writing. Uh… oh yeah, now the story is gonna pick up a bit, say good by to the rangers, cause now we're entering Turbo, and after that they leave Angel Grove, which means more fun for me. Remember to look at my profile for pictures. Have 400 hits Yay!

Wingedisis16

-

-

-

Chapter 8

-

May '97

Shortly after I turned 18 on May 16th, I started to loose sleep for no particular reason. The finals were getting close, and every afternoon I sat at Ernie's place with the others studying. 

"I hate English. The person who invented the essay was insane." I rubbed my head, I'd had a head ache all day, and it wasn't letting up.

My head shot up as a cry ripped through the air, making me wince. Looking around, I saw that no one else had heard it. The cry only got louder as time went on. The sound wasn't human, more like the roar of a dragon, one I knew rather well.

"I'll see ya later." I grabbed my things and walked out. When I got outside the noise spiked and I grabbed my head, my bag falling to the ground. I felt a hot liquid coming out of my ears, when I pulled my hands away and looked at them they were covered in blood. My nose was also bleeding. 

I saw the center door open and the gang come through. My vision started to fade and my knees gave way. I blacked out as my body hit the ground. 

-DreamState-

I stood at the top of AmberFalls, the sun rising behind me. Before me, floating over the lake the falls drained into, was a red and gold dragon. Easily classified as a Japanese dragon because of the long body and only 2 legs, Kagutsuchi was looking like the sun in the early morning light, his scales glowing.

"Hey Kagutsuchi, guess you're the one I should blame for the headache." The dragon only floated there. "You want to be useful. Don't you?"

Kagutsuchi let loose a cry, one much softer than before, more like a cry of a whale.

"Alright."

Kagutsuchi glowed red, and like my Phoenix gear, he disappeared in a flash of red light.

-End Dream-

I opened my eyes, I could see a crescent moon outside the window. I slowly sat up and looked around. Kat was asleep in a chair, sound asleep. 

At the end of my bed were a teddy bear and my blanket. I grabbed the two and went back to sleep. 

"Morning." I said not looking up from my book. "You know you can come in." 

The gang stepped in, Rocky was in Hospital clothes, his neck in a brace. Kim and Jason also were part of the group. "Ok… how long was I out?" I asked looking from Rocky to Jason to Tayna. 

"About a week." 

I mentally smacked myself, great. "What happened to you?" I asked Rocky.

"Karate accident."

"Sucks to be you." I grinned. I loved being here.

End Chapter 8


	9. Enter Andrew

-Note- here starts Erica's new… well let's just say college without the rangers around has got to be different. I have 500 hits yeah, oh just cause I can, if you want to geet the full feal of this entire story, listen to songs by Within Temptation,I used a lot of there songs as insperatio when I wrote this story.

Oh, my firnds H2O, MJ, Ally, The General, and Bunny Becca. this is for youu 5 you guys helped me keep writing, so thanks. Hope you'rehavingfun in Frnce

Chapter 9

I met Justin a few days later. During his summer break I got him caught up on high school science, mostly physics. I started working on my major in September. The classes were nothing new, and I continued to work for Old Man Anders when I wasn't in class. 

July '98

I sat in the old man's shop, working on a computer that had come in a few hours ago. I was halfway through fixing the motherboard when I heard a explosion outside. "Damit," I ran out, "hey Mr. Anders I got to go." I was outside before he could say anything to stop me.

A month prior a gang had shown up and had started to act like any old villain would, they were wreaking havoc with the city. 

"Materialize!" I jumped up, my Phoenix gear forming. I grabbed my katana and took to the sky, Kagutsuchi giving me the power of flight. The moment I saw them I raced for them. "BINDING SHADOWS!" Black chains rose up from the ground and bound the gang members, preventing them from moving. They stayed that way until the police arrived. I just floated there, in the sky between the buildings of downtown Angel Grove. 

Nov '99

I sat in the school's empty lecture hall, flipping through a Japanese book on folk lore and mythology. I was looking for a particular story. 

"So… you coming to lunch, or are you just gonna sit in this large quite room reading your book." I looked up and saw Andrew sitting down next to me. 

Andrew Newman, the boy I'd beat in 94 the same day I'd put Jason in the hospital, had graduated a year after me, and now was also a student at Stone Canyon College. He'd become my friend once everyone had left. We hung out a lot outside of class. 

The collage was on the outer edge of Stone Canyon, about 10 miles from where I lived in Angel Grove, so I comminuted to class everyday while still living in the apartment that Mrs. Martha had given me in '94.

"Huh… what time is it?" I looked up from my book and at my watch. 

"It's one o'clock you've been in here for 4 hours, now, are you coming to lunch, or not?"

"Yeah." I closed the book and put it in my backpack. "Where to?" I stood up stretching my arms high into the air. 

"There's that sushi bar a few blocks from here," We walked outside.

"Sounds good to me."

"You know, I still can't figure it out. How can you even read that book, it's written in Japanese."

"I lived in Tokyo for the first 13 years of my life, before moving to stateside." We passed shops as we continued tword the sushi bar.

"I didn't know you lived in Japan."

"Yeah, till I was 13 then I moved to Amber Falls, and then when I was 16, I moved here, to Angel Grove." I opened the door to the Kyoto Sushi Bar, and walked in, Andrew on my heels. "2 please, thanks." We sat down. "Ok you know something new about me, so give me something new about you." 

"I've been trying to create a fully funitional A.I." 

"Artificial Intelligence? Seriously?" 

"Yeah," He paused. "I've been using anime for the basis around the programming."

"Sweeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttttttttttttttt." 

"What would you like to order?" I looked up and saw the waitress.

"2 lunch boxes, one diet coke, and one root beer." I said before Adam could reply.

The women left, and Andrew truned back to me. "You're scary sometime, you know that. Scary at what you remember."

"Why thank you Andrew. Took you long enough." I said a smile on my face. 

The food came, 20 minutes later we left. On our way back I noticed commotion on the side street. "I'll see you later." I ran off.

"Oh come on… Erica… Erica!" I heard Andrew yell after me. 

I rounded the corner, "Materialize."

2 hours later…

I walked into Mrs. Kuzanki's book store, I wanted to pick up my order before I went back to my apartment. "Erica."

"Hi Mrs. Kuzanki." I walked up to the counter. She handed me 3 books, I paid her, and left, walking right out the door, and into Andrew.

"Oh… hey Andrew…"

"You ran off 2 hours ago!" he looked half pissed, half worried.

"Didn't know you cared." I smirked and went on home. 

End Chapter 9


	10. The Team Forms, History Continues

Chapter 10

January 2000

Andrew was over at my apartment for New Year's dinner. I walked into the living room the ice cream in hand. "Hey Erica, what's this?" 

I looked over, Andrew had the Thunder Opals box in his hand, and was about to open it. "Andrew, put that down right now." 

"Why, it's just a box..." He opened it and his eyes became glassy as he reached for the opal. When he touched it, there was a flash of white light, and the opal moved to his finger, now held on a gold ring, the spiral symbol on either side of the opal. 

"Oh my god…" I dropped the bowl and the ice cream splattered all over the floor, the glass bowl in pieces.

"What just happened?"

He looked at me and I just stood there. "Uh… you might want to… oh boy how do I explain this one…" I sat down on the couch. "You might want to sit back down, this is kinda a long story."

I spent an hour explaining about both my past, and my plan for the future. I knew that the moment I finished explaining, I wanted to change my plan slightly. I was gonna recreate Elemental Squad, even if I couldn't morph. 

"You in?"

"Erica I've known you for 6 years, do you think I'd have it any other way."

"Soon as I graduate, I'll start on the basics like finding a place to use as a base."

"Is being a ranger… you know… always… complex?"

"If being a ranger was simple, the world would know every single ranger as they started service." I got up and started to clean up the mess I made.

A year later I graduated with the class of 2001 with a bachelors in Computer Science and an additional degree in Electrical Engineering. During my last year Old Man Anders, reaching the age of 72, told me that after I graduated, the shop and its land would be mine. 

With the help of Andrew the shop was completely rebuilt and became known as Tri C. 

Tri C was a 2 level computer café, the top level had my office, from which I could look into the lower level. My office was made with glass walls with thick curtains that I could use to have some privacy. On the left side of the office was a small railed balcony that over looked the entrance of the shop. On the right another part of the wall was gone replaced by a window that I could open and stick my head out to yell at someone covering the bar. When the doors were closed, even if there was a full crowd downstairs, my office was silent. 

Within a month Tri C was a huge success and I loved it. 

To earn extra money for new equipment or paychecks, Tri C offered schools and business computer repair and maintenance services bringing in 32,000 a month. 

Andrew graduated in 2002 and came to work full time. Soon after he started to work I moved out of my apartment and into a 4 bedroom house, Andrew renting a room for about a year. 

Around July 4th I met Terresa Daves, taller than me by 6 inches, making her 5'8", and black hair with blue eyes. Terresa became the owner of the Hurricane Sapphire. When she touched the Sapphire it turned into a earring similar to the one that held the Dusk Ruby. Just like Andrew, she moved in with me, and came to work full time at Tri C after she graduated early with a degree in Computer Science, mostly in computer coding. 

I sat at my desk in my office at Tri C typing away, my record on ranger activities needed updating with the addition of Wild Force. My phone rang, the caller ID said Adam Park.

"Hey Adam, what can I do for ya." I stopped typing and leaned back in my chair. 

"I'm moving back to Angel Grove, know of any place that's for sale?"

"What so now I'm your relater?"

"No… it…"

"Adam, I'm joking. Well there are a few places for sale that are a good deal, want me to send you the info?" I started to open my E-mail creating a message to Adam with the info I had.

"Any help would be great, I'll be moving in around September."

"Roger see ya then." I hung up and sent off the message. Locking up the computer I again leaned back closing my eyes for a second.

-Flashback-

"Where are we going?" I followed Karone and Adam through the woods outside of Blue Bay Harbor.

"You need to be trained, and there's only one person who can teach you." Adam said continuing forward. 

We reached a waterfall and a man in green stood waiting. "Erica Claze meet Cameron Watanabe. Cam is a Samurai and for the next 3 months he's gonna teach you to master a katana." Adam patted my shoulder before moving back.

"You've reached the limit of the level you're currently at, it's time for you to learn more, to raise the bar." Karone said handing me a bokken.

"3 months to master a katana, that weapon takes a lifetime to learn how to fully command, and even then it sometimes can't be." I fingered the bokken. 

Cam drew his own and stood ready. "Your first lesson starts now." He attacked.

-End Flashback-

My eyes snapped open as I heard my door open. "Need something Andrew?"

"No…"

I got up and walked down into the shop.

My house was getting full, but in October, another person was added to the mix. Phillip Waker moved to Angel Grove and became the owner of the Quake Crinite. The Quake Crinite became a pocket watch the spiral symbol on its outside. Like both Andrew and Terresa, Phillip came to work at Tri C. Phillip was the tallest of the group, and I found out a while later that he had a degree in Aerospace Engineering, just who I'd need once the Zords got started. I had half of the team now, only the owners of the Gale Emerald and the Dawn Diamond where left to find.

End Chapter 10


	11. THe Angel of Death Will Always Haunt You

I am so happy, I got my computer back. My dad finally got fed up with me that he gave it back, so now I can type and post when ever I want . I plan on more regular updates from now on. considering the first numbers I posted where during spring break.

Make sure to review I like to hear what you all have to say, makes It so I can keep improving.

Thanks for reading

Wingedisis16

Chapter 11

I sat at the bar typing up my paper for my computer sciences master. The phone rang and I heard Andrew answer it. He hung up a few seconds later, and I looked up. He moved around to sit next to me, his face pale. There's a running thing with phone calls and Andrew, if he doesn't talk something's happened. "Erica, the old man died last night."

"What… but I saw him yesterday morning, he was fine."

"He was on his way to visit his grandson in Amber Falls when he was in a car accident, he didn't make it. The funeral is in a hour."

I got up, my laptop falling to the ground. I grabbed my coat and ran outside. The rain, that had been going on for the past week, came down in sheets, soaking me to the bone within seconds. I ran all the way to the memorial. My hair dripped on the ground as I entered the tent that held the service. By the looks of things someone had decided to tell me last. Adam was there, Andrew had called him saying I was most likely gonna show up there. I fell to my knees. I was wet, cold, and once again some I loved had been torn out of my life. The god of death had it in for me, the many times I was about to die had all been prevented at the last moment. Adam was soon joined by Andrew. As Andrew saw me there he put a towel around me and then just held me there. He knew as I well as I did no matter if you've experienced death yourself, no one could help you, you had to get through it on your own, by the power of your own will.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, my mind not where it should have been. As I saw the sun set on the horizon, Andrew helped me up and took me home, only to have me cry myself to sleep once I got there.

It was a month later when a woman came by and said that Old man Carl Andres had put me in his will. Whatever he had left behind in the real world was mine, his house, land, income, it all became mine. I nearly fainted when she told me.

The old man had left me around 3.2 million total in 5 different banks. I gave half of it to his only grandson so that the kid could go to college. His house didn't have­ much in it. I saved all the photos.

When I went through the stuff in his attic I found a box with my name on it. Inside was about 10 of very old sword, one from ever corner of the Earth. The one from England was amazing; I could tell that any real collector, or museum for that matter, would be after it. The blade from China was imbedded with Jade, and the blade had a Imperial dragon carved into it. There was one form Africa, one from the Mediterranean, and one from Egypt. I saw the Katanas and immediately shut the lid.

I took the trunk home. After going through the rest, I kept 5 other trunks, and sold the rest.

End Chapter11


	12. Hero, A Red Ranger Can Be a Girl

Ok Weekly update. Boo!! So any way here's the next chapter. It's kinda long, but I loved writing it. This chapter introduces a new addition to the team. You'll have to read to find out.

-blah- this is Hecate's speech since she's not human. Easier to tell the difference.

Uh… oh I might be late for next week's update 'cause I have a field trip out of town for a few days and I won't be near a computer, but I'll post soon as I get back.

Well anyway, tell me what you think. I like hearing from people, makes me get even better.

Chapter inspired by the song **"Hero"** **(feat. Josey Scott)**. Seemed to help listening to it when I wrote this. I knew when I started writing this story, well, I knew the end and the beginning, and I knew I had to do this. Everything else, you have to get from point A to B then to point C, but how you get there is the most fun.

Ok, enough of me going on like this. Here it is Chapter 12 of Elemental Squad: Red Inferno.

Chapter 12

In January of 2003 I achieved in making an A.I. program for the Dusk Ruby, named Hecate. Hecate became a pendent and could tell me when something or someone was approaching. Like the ruby, which had stored my Phoenix gear, Hecate stored my gear, but unlike the ruby could transform into a staff that I could use long range magic attacks with, plus with the A.I. I acquired defensive and offensive abilities.

It wasn't until February of that year that I went back into full active duty as a ranger.

I rocked back and forth in my hammock in the back yard of my house. The morning rays were reaching over the clouds and I just continued to move back and forth.

-Adam's coming around back-

Looking down I saw Hecate "Thanks."

Soon after I saw the gate open and Adam walk through. "Moring what's up?"

"Looking for you. Tommy's been trying to get a hold of you. You need to get to NASDA."

"When?"

"He said ASAP."

"Ok," I walked into the house, took the katanas for the Old Man off the wall, grabbed my ready pack, keys, and walked out into the driveway. "Hey…take care of Tri C and the gang while I'm gone."

"Andrew can handle himself, but I'll make sure he doesn't burn the place down."

"Thanks." I climbed onto my cycle and took off.

A few hours later I rode into the hanger at NASDA and swerved to a stop. Ten guys, all dressed in red turned and looked at me. I dismounted and removed my helmet. "Adam said you needed me." I walked over and stopped a few feet away from Tommy.

"Who's she?"

"Let me guess you're from Wild Force, right?" I asked looking over at the guy.

"Everyone meet Erica Claze, red ranger of a team known as Elemental Squad. She's form a alternate timeline."

"Tommy we're not here to hear each other's life story." I paused and turned to look at him. "By the way, nice hair." I moved over to Jason and gave him a quick hug. "Good to see you again." I let go and turned to the others. "We'd better go."

The guys sat down, Andros stood, and I leaned against the wall, not wanting to sit. "So… they're trying to resurrect a bid bad Zord. Ok… and it's on the moon… that seems like nothing new." I pushed off the wall and took two steps forward. "I've dealt with worse and so have most of you. I'll be ready when you need me. Until then I'll be practicing." I walked out, my hands behind my head. I walked down the hall, my eyes looking at the ceiling. As I walked past each light my mind wandered.

-Flashback-

July 29th 2003 original timeline

Michael chased me around the campsite, then caught me. "Michael, Erica, it's time to go." I looked up, my mom and Michaels parents stood against the car waiting for the two of us. We ran over and got in the back of the car.

Michael and I were playing some video game when we saw the lights. Michael and I grabbed hold of one another, and all of a sudden we lay on the asphalt, we looked up just in time to see an 18 wheel truck ram into our van, killing all three adults inside. My last remaining family was gone. Lights flickered as emergency vehicles came onto the scene.

-End Flashback-

I ran into a wall coming back to the present. "Keep your eyes ahead of you Erica." I mumbled rubbing my head as I continued walking down the hall.

A hour later I joined the others in a crater on the moon. We walked up and they lined up, I stood behind them in the middle. They morphed. "Now it's my turn boys." I parted Leo and Carter apart and walked in front of the guys. On my right wrist, thanks to Billy's last few years of work I now had a working morpher. "Red Inferno!" I moved the morpher up to the left side of my face, twisted my wrist, and brought it back down in a sweeping motion. "INISHIATE!" A sash of fire appeared on the same path that my morpher had followed, and then expanded, forming my suit.

My suit was red with black curves and the spiral symbol on my shoulder. My helmet had two wings extending off of the sides, and my skirt was silted.

The battle began.

About halfway through the battle I skidded back and my morph shattered. All the guys were else where, leaving me alone, and a bunch of monsters still around. "Plan B then. Let's Go Hecate" I got up and removed Hecate from my neck.

-Standby, Ready, Startup-

I tossed the ruby up a few feet up in the air, and yelled. "Materialize!" Hecate came back down as a long staff. My outfit changed to the upgraded version of Standard Mode. My shoes where now black ankle boots, up past my knees were ruby colored leggings, at my knees two metal knee guards were attached, each one had a dark red stone in the center. My skirt was now in two parts, the top layer was a black cape like skirt, while the bottom one was a ruby uneven skirt that looked like its ends had been shredded. My top was now a ruby sleeveless top that looked like a tunic, over top of that and the skirt was a metal corset, colored black and trimmed in gold. On each of my arms was a sleeve that once again looked sheared. On top of my right shoulder was more gold guard material. My hair was the only thing that had remained the same; I didn't even have a mask anymore.

I grabbed the staff and swept it out to the right, a red circle appearing under me. "Hecate, Solstic Breaker, Let's Go."

-Roger, Solstic Breaker, Startup-

Three rings circled Hecate, another Circle appearing in front of me.

-5-

I brought her up and took up a stable stance.

-4-

Light shot toward the center of the circle, forming a large ball a Hecate's tip.

-3-

The Sphere continued to grow even larger; the light that was being collected was now red and orange.

-2-

I swung Hecate back behind me.

-1-

-0-

"SOLSTIC BREAKER" I brought Hecate down on the sphere, sending it out. A meter from me it expanded into a wide area wave attack.

Everything in its way was reduced to ashes. I lowered Hecate and stood there, that attack had taken a lot of magic out of me. I powered down, out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw someone, glancing back, no one was there. I ran over to the others, they'd never know I was Phoenix, at least not for awhile.

We all sat on the AstroMegaship 2 as we headed back to Earth. Cole was like a kid in a candy store, so happy that he'd saved the day. The group was exchanging stories of past missions and of how they had become rangers, and well, someone decided it would be a good idea to include me in on the conversation. "How did you become a ranger anyway, in your time?"

"Same way you did, someone recruited me." I sat there drinking my soda; I had declined at the champagne. "That fraken bastard recruited me. He didn't have a choice; the stones choose their owners, that's why I'm a red. Didn't want to be, but it happened." I took another sip.

When we go back to earth I gave of the guys a bag. "Inside is one for each of your teammates. They're a communication gird so all of us can stay in touch. Just push in the persons ID number on the outside and you'll be able to talk to them. If something like this happens again, we'll be able to get everyone, including Rocky." I mounted my bike and took off, back to Angel Grove, back home.

End Chapter 12


	13. A Nightmare Starts: Storm Sisters Arrive

Well I'm back, and I have one thing to say, that was the worst field trip ever, that is except for the transportation. Our three Tour buses couldn't get under a bridge cause it was to short, so they had to BACK UP 1-2 miles ON A TWO LANE HIGHWAY. It was so funny, cars trying to move as our bus backed up. Then we, the buses, got stopped by the state police. We thought the bus drivers were gonna arrested. Well… they didn't, instead we got a escort for about 5 or more miles to the baseball park in Boston.

The trip was lame except for the bus.

Well enough of that, here's my story. I took a little longer to write this chapter, cause I wasn't happy with it, now I am. This chapter will add a final member to the team, kinda cool… Can't wait to here from you all, I'll post this coming weekend.

Thanks again…

Chapter 13

Within about 6 months of the moon mission, things started to heat up, the Storm Sisters had arrived. I fought the two almost every day.

I swung my leg out making Yuki fall to the ground. "Told you!" I smirked as I stood up, both girls were breathing heavily. "So give up yet?" I leaned back, hands behind my head, just relaxing, hoping to get them mad.

"Yuki we got to go, she's too much of a match for us." Wynn was pleading to her sister.

I took up a fight stance, suspecting Yuki wouldn't listen to reason.

"She's just some adult Wynn, so stop being a cry baby and help me." Yuki sent a jet of Ice at me. I slammed into a nearby wall, my body clamped to the stone by the ice. Wynn came in, and looked at me, sword ready to strike. She just looked at me, her emerald eyes full of pain, sorrow, and of love; love for her sister.

"You can kill me if you want, just ask yourself, will your heart able to live with it?"

She stopped, just as a police car came around the corner. She turned to her sister, and the two ran.

I hated to do it, but a few days later I got fed up with the two, so when they showed up I geared up and stood in the street, not moving out of their way.

"Hey lady, move"

"Not gonna happen Yuki, you and Wynn aren't getting past me. I'm sick and tired of the two of you messing up my town, so I'm gonna go all out on you two, starting now. Binding Shadows!" The two became incased in the black chains. "If you won't listen than I'll make you." I closed my eyes and when they snapped open they were red. The air around me became hot and the chains around the girls turned to fire. "The two of you have harmed too many people, but I'm still gonna give you a second chance."

-Restrict lock- Hecate's stone glowed red and a set of red rings formed around the staff.

The chains around the two girls fell, and streams of mist flew out of the girls, one of silver from Yuki and a stream of Emerald mist from Wynn. Both streams of magic formed into chains, wrapped around the girls, then faded away.

"I'm restricting your magic, one day, if ever, I may remove it, but I'll only do that if you learn to not to harm others." The two girls passed out, and fell to the ground. In a swirl of fire we disappeared from the street.

I sat in my office; Yuki had already woken up and left, having wanted nothing to do with me or her sister for that matter. When Wynn woke up I sat across from her, the green box in my hand. I knew she would be the one to control the Emerald, I just knew, now it was time to see if I was right. "I thought you might sleep for the rest of the night, glad to see you're up."

She looked at me, but otherwise, didn't move. "My name is Erica Claze, you know me as Phoenix." I passed her the green box.

"What's this?"

"My offer, open it." I watched as she took the box and opened the lid. When she touched the Emerald inside there was a flash of green light, and on here right wrist was a gold link bracelet, and the Gale Emerald was in the center, the spiral symbol once again seen on the jewelry. "Knew it, let me explain. Have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?"

She nodded. "Good, I lead a team of rangers known as Elemental Squad. Mostly we protect Angel Grove, but if we're needed else where, we'll go. The gem chose you which means, you're the Green Typhoon. If you accept, you can work here at Tri C while you go to collage, I'll even pay for it. You can live at my house, most of the team does for awhile, and then they usually get a place near my house. I can teach you to fight, and defend, and I can teach you to expand in the element of wind, but it's all up to you." I leaned back then got up. "I'll be downstairs cleaning up the shop. You can come down when you're ready Wynn."

"My names not Wynn, it's Eva, Eva Briggs, and I'll do it."

I smiled and walked out, the team now had wind, it was time to build the lab, maybe long past time.

End Chapter 13


	14. Training, Trip to Reefside

Hello, Well here's the new chapter. I was thinking about my story and I decided it's like soup. It takes hours to make, but everything you added makes a difference, you just don't notice it till the end when you eat it. Well… I'm only to 2004, and I still have a few years to go, so…

Enjoy!

Chapter 14

June 2004

I moved my Katanas and blocked as Andrew came down with the double edged sword. "Nice try." I smirked and twisted the blade out of his grasp, in the process sending him spinning to the ground.

"Did you have to throw me that hard." He picked up the blade named Thor and put it back in it's sheath. Just like the other members of Elemental Squad, Andrew had received on of the swords left behind by the old man.

I had taken the Katanas, Andrew the sword from England, now named Thor, and Eva the jade Jian sword form China, nicknamed Zephyr. Terresa had taken the sword from Africa, added a steamer of blue and called it Umi. Phillip took the one form Egypt and named it Gaia. Ironic, but all the names fit their owners.

The swords ended up near their owners at all times, either at their hip, or someplace close by while in public, out of prying eyes.

"Terresa, you and Phillip are up next." I yelled across the yard. "And yes, I did have to throw you that hard, so quit asking like a sissy boy when you're hardly one to begin with." I extended my hand and helped him to his feet.

"Whatever you say m'lady."

"Suck up." I leaned my back against the wall of my house and watched as the two fought, Terresa fighting with a pair of Sai, and Phillip with Neko-te, otherwise known as cat claws.

"You know out of everything, this is the one thing I still don't get." Andrew handed me a thing of water and took a place next to me.

"What don't you get?" I kept my eyes on the fight, watching each step the two made.

"Why train us in different weapons?"

"Simple. Everyone needs, or should, be able to use a long range weapon, like a gun or bow, and then you should know how to use a mêlée type so that they can also do close combat. If you only knew how to use one type, it could end up being your downfall." I took a sip and continued to stare at the fight. "When I first became a ranger I only knew how to use a katana, and it ended with me letting a enemy get away because I couldn't use a long range weapon. Since then I've been making sure I know how to use any weapon in sight, even if it's just a steel fan, I know its advantages and disadvantages, I know when to use or not use it. It takes time but one day, one day, the skills will be needed."

"We should get back to work." Andrew walked into the house.

I followed him inside and down the stairs till we got to the end of the hall. "DNA confirmed, access granted." The two of us walked through the door now before us and into the lab.

I sat down on stairs into the lab, Andrew had been helping me all day hook up computers and equipment, trying to get the lab finished, that is until we decided to spar a hour ago.

"How much more do we have to hook up." Andrew passed me my soda and sat down next to a few feet away.

"We need to get the last 4 screens up, the monitor grid running, and finish the connection of the computer network to the morphing grid, and then… we will be done."

"About time, we've been working on this place for almost 2 years."

"Year and a half, but who's counting." I smirked and got up and went back to work.

8 hours later we finished. Over the next few weeks the team played hide and go seek using the city monitoring system. The rate to find someone, took a max of about 5 minutes, unless you had their DNA which cut the time down to a minute.

With the lab complete, I moved on to the creation of the Zords. Each Zord would act on their own, and everyone's but mine would combine together.

I exited the hanger, went back through the lab and up the stairs into the main part of my house. It was 8 am on the second Thursday of September, and since there had been a online game that had come out recently, it was gonna be a long day at Tri C, which meant, that I would need sugar. I changed clothes and left.

"Moring." I walked into Tri C 20 minutes later, a pair of coffee cups in my hand. I gave the one with the foam to Andrew and started up the stairs to my office.

"I thought you didn't like coffee, or tea for that matter." He said following me up the stairs.

I stopped and turned to look at him. "I don't," I took a sip of my drink, "It's Hot Chocolate." I took another sip and continued up the stairs. "So you're here early." I opened my office door, throwing my bag under my desk.

"Yeah, that game software came in, so I've been installing it."

"Got somethin' for me?" I asked holing out my hand as I took a seat and logged onto my computer.

Andrew handed me a CD "Adobe Web Package, plus." He held up 2 more CD's and one DVD. "The new A.I. coding, the specks for the Zords, and as a special bonus, the footage from last week's news cast on the Reefside Power Rangers." I took it looking at him, a frown on my face.

"Ok, what you want?"

"Nothing." He started out.

"Hold it," He stopped. "Turn around." He slowly turned around, hearing the order in my tone. "What's up?"

The phone rang just as he was about to start. "You'd better answer that, she's been calling for the past 2 hours."

I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"I need to talk to Erica Claze."

"Speaking."

"My name is Hailey. I work with Tommy Oliver on a rather colorful project."

"What happened?" I looked at Andrew and gave him an evil glare, my look telling him that I'd kick his ass later for not telling me ahead of time.

"How soon can you get to Reefside?"

"I'll be at Tommy's in 5 minutes." I hung up, grabbed my bag, and on the way out I slapped Andrew upside the back of his head. I stepped out of my office and appeared outside next to my bike. I mounted and rode off into a shadow and out onto Tommy's lawn.

"How…" Hailey stood outside of Tommy's house. Tommy had sent me her picture before.

"Tell you later. Fill me in on what's going on." We walked into the house, and down into Tommy's lab.

"Our teacher is the oldest living power ranger."

"Not the oldest, just the best."

"That could be argued." I mumbuled, as I followed Hailey into the lab, 3 teens stood there. "Well it looks like Tommy's been busy." I looked around; it was like a prehistoric version of my lab.

"You know Dr. O?" The girl asked looking at me.

"Yeah, never thought he'd be a doctor. I'm Erica Claze of Angel Grove, I went to High School with Christmas ranger."

"Christmas?"

"Yeah, he was green, then white, then red Zeo, and later red Turbo, so he's charismas, it was either that or he was the Italian flag."

Hailey explained that Tommy had gotten himself rangernapped. "Oh joy, things never change." I noticed a monster on screen. "Yep, things never change. You three get Tommy back, I'll handle this." I looked at the screen then went topside. I did a shadow step from the front door to the battlefield. When I stepped on to the battlefield I was in my Phoenix gear, Hecate's staff in my right hand.

"Who are you?"

"Name's Phoenix, I'm only gonna say this once, leave and don't come back, or I'll destroy you."

The opponent only laughed. "Well, I did warn you." I brought Hecate up and held onto the staff.

-Sonic Mode Engaged-

My normal attire changed into a one piece black suit, ¾ sleaves, and ¾ pants. On top of the suit was a red skirt, knee length and split. My boots became high heels, on the back of them formed a pair of fire wings.

I moved behind the monster and before he could look, I held a katana at this throat. I sent a flame up the blade, making it hit the monster. I saw the monster being engulfed in fire, then faded away.

We met back a Hailey's café and I finally got to see Tommy. "Hey, so it looks like you're black now, does that make you the nightmare before charismas?" I gave him a hug then backed away. Before he got to ask why I was in Reefside I spoke. "I got to get back, I was in the middle of constructing a new toy, and I need to finish it." I turned to Hailey. "If you're ever in Angel Grove, stop by Tri C; and we'll see how it stacks up to this place." I waved and walked out.

End Chapter 14


	15. Phoenix Found Out

Well… I have an excuss for not posting so don't pound me.

I had SAT – Which I did good on

I had PROM – Which I hated

I had to help my mom on a Girl Scout camping trip – Which I hated the main event, but the little kids were great and I had fun with them (Plus this was on the same day as Prom)

I had Finals – Which I passed (I might have not passed math though)

I managed to pass English (with a D)

School just got you on Friday

And my computer has been acting up – I might have to go in and get fixed soon and I don't know how long that will take…

Other than that … I got nothing…

I Spent a lot of time on this chapter and the next one, which I have to edit some more. I hope you like, 'cause I'm far from done with this story.

Oh and I don't own anything that… doesn't have a copyright on it… yeah that's it…

ENJOY!!

Music for this chapter - See Who I Am by Within Temptation

New Speech note… _THIS MEANS THINKING OR INNER CONVERSATION. _I don't want to keep having Erica talk to herself out loud…

Chapter 15

When I got back to Angel Grove the city was going through a heat wave, and because of that I came into Tri C for the next week with a spaghetti strap shirt on. I walked into Tri C, my hair cut short, just above my chin, and my sunglasses on.

The moment I walked in I saw Jason and Adam sitting at the bar talking to Andrew. "Hey where's the girls, usually they're with you." I leaned my arms on the bar, turning my head to the guys.

"Shopping, something about an old friend coming into town, and they needed to get ready."

"Hey Erica, since when have you had a Phoenix and Dragon tattoo on your back." Andrew lightly touched my mark on the right side of my upper back. I quickly pulled away.

"Awhile and it's none of your business." I walked up the stairs and into my office, I was about to shut the door when Jason stopped it and came in closing it behind him.

"Don't ask Jason, you already know the answer, and I'm not gonna tell you anymore than that, understand."

"You're Phoenix, one of the most powerful being currently on Earth, and yet you never-"

"Don't start with me, so what if I'm Phoenix, I'm doing my job, just like you, nothing more. So stop while you're behind."

"One day this is gonna come back and –."

"Bite me in the ass, yeah I know, but it will be worth the secret if everything I've planned works." I looked to my monitor and out of the corner of my eye I saw him leave. "Yeah it's gonna come back and bite me in the ass for sure, especially when Tommy and Adam put the pieces together." I got to work, with the constant thought that I should have told them.

-Flashback-

March 1997 Senior Year of High School

I stood on the mat inside of the Youth Center, Adam and I were in the middle of sparring. I sent a kick toward his upper torso; he stopped it with his arm as a shield. "Oh come on you can do better than that." I moved my leg a little and soon had his arm wrapped in my leg. Twisting my other foot my leg came free and I sent Adam spinning to the ground. "See told ya."

I was soon on the mat myself after Adam swiped my legs out from under me. "Now we're even."

I leaned back and jumped up, Adam already was moving to get water.

"So you call getting me on the mat one out of 30 tires even, fine, I'll take that."

Adam tossed me the water bottle. The moment I caught it his communicator went off. "Go save the world, I can kick your ass later." I smirked and opened the water, downing it. Adam was out the door in seconds. _Who could call life around here boring with them always running off_. I packed up my bag, pulled my skates on and left, yelling bye to Ernie as I went out the door.

The town was in a normal rush hour state, cars and people everywhere. As I got closer to the back I could hear a noise turn into an explosion. _Great just what I need, work._ I raced off, flipping my hair away from my left ear. "Materialize."

I grabbed my katana and leaped into the air, joining the fight.

"You're late to the party Phoenix."

"Yeah well traffic." I sent a flare to my left and hit a pawn advancing toward Adam. I continued sending out flares while blocking oncoming assaults with my Katana.

"PHOENIX!"

I spun around as I heard Rocky yell. The moment I turned I was thrown backwards, stopping as my back rammed into a tree. "Frack…" as I fell to the ground something pierced my armor and dug into my right shoulder.

"Phoenix!"

"I think it went right through me." I winced as someone pulled it out, blood dripped from the blades tip into the grass covered ground.

"We need to get her back, or she'll…"

"Oh don't be selective with your words on my account." I slowly tried to get up, seeing me try to stand the two girls helped me up. "Thanks." I got up, and my knees gave way, making me fall back down.

"Careful," Adam caught me as my knees collapsed.

"Easy for you to say." I heard someone mutter something and we disappeared from the park, reappearing inside a building. "Ok, what just happened?"

My vision faded and I passed out.

When I woke up my wound was bandaged and the chamber empty of people. "You're awake."

I turned my head to the speaker to see a man's head inside of a tube. "Wild guess… you wouldn't be Zordon by and chance?"

"Indeed I am, and you young lady are?"

No one except him and the robot, who I guessed from previous discussions in my own time, was Alpha 5. "My name's Erica Claze. I'm also known as Phoenix, and I was once the Red Inferno Ranger of the team called Elemental Squad." My voice was nervous, my mask was gone, my normal clothes on, and my mind worried if anyone on the Zeo team had seen the face behind Phoenix.

"Your identity as Phoenix is only known to Alpha 5 and myself, the rangers do not know."

"Good, I don't think I'm quite ready to tell them yet, I still have a lot of work ahead of me to be pounded with questions by nosy friends."

I looked around the room; it reminded me of ops back in Amber Falls. "Thanks for your help, but I should get back." I bowed to Zordon and stepped backwards into a nearby shadow.

-End Flashback-

"I should have taken the chance when I had it." I got up from my desk, eyeing the photo on the corner wall. It'd all been thanks to Billy that I had the morphers for my team.

The photo on the wall was of the gang before Billy had left, next to the photo was another, in this one was of when Michael and I were ten.

I had given Billy my original morpher and a set of deigns for the G2, generation two, series that would be for the new team before he had left Earth in '97, and thanks to the moon mission I now had them in my hands.

"Still should have told them." I walked out the door of my office to find something to eat.

The days went by and soon I was once again back in Reefside. Someone had turned a old team of rangers evil, and the Dino Thunder team was getting there buts whooped.

"Class ended 20 minutes ago and you just now come out." I was leaning against the wall watching Tommy exit the high school.

"What are you doing here Erica?" I stood up and walked with him to his jeep.

"I heard what happened, with Ninja Storm I mean. Other than what I heard on the news what's going on?" Getting in the jeep we left the parking lot, Tommy driving toward his house in the woods.

"What'd you hear?"

"According to the news, old team switches sides and attacks allies. They're form Blue Bay Harbor, and now here in Reefside, that's all I got."

"It's only half the team, 3 out of 6, hopefully the others won't turn."

"You think they were turned by force or by choice?"

"From what Connor, Ethan and Kira told me, I'd say force. The way they talked, moved and fought… It's like…"

"A bad memory?"

"It reminds me of when I first became a ranger. They're under orders from someone, we just gotta find out who."

"Suggestions?"

He was silent. "Get everyone together at your lab; we can make a plan once everyone is there." Tommy's car came to a stop and I got out.

I walked into the house and down the stairs into the lab. I was a few feet from the stairs when I heard Tommy stop. "Since when have you had a Phoenix and a Dragon on your back?" He spun me around and I swatted his hand away moving a ways back.

"Awhile, why?" My expression was questioning, showing nothing more than that of a regular question being asked over that of being caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

Just by looking at him I could tell it'd hit him like a ton of bricks, he'd put the pieces together. He just stared, not a word of complaint, no "OMG" or "WTF", just silence.

As we stood there a group walked in through the back door.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Oh cut the crap Erica. Why didn't you tell me you where Phoenix?"

"You never asked." I took a seat on the stairs by the computer and waited for it.

"Wait… when you showed up a few months ago…"

"Hayley called, since your team was to green at the time, I came to help them out."

I looked up and noticed the group. "Well… looks like there's no need to plan." I got up and walked over to Cam and Shane. "I see you did my job for me. It's been a while almost a year since I seen you last."

"Who's she?"

"Relax, I'm one of you." I held up my pendent showing the R to the new comers. "For anyone who doesn't already know me, Name's Erica Claze, I live in Angel Grove."

"Where'd you get THAT." One of the Ninja Storm team pointed at the pendent. By the looks of it I guessed it was Dustin.

"I made it. Who do you think gave these to Shane, yeah Cam could have…I give these to all new teams. I just finished the set for Dino Thunder, that's one of the reasons I'm here." I tossed the four teens a pendent each. "Tommy can explain how they work at a later time, for now just keep them on you at all times, they might come in handy." I turned to Tommy as the monitor on the other side of the room signaled an attack. "I think you can take it from here. I'll be here when you get back." I walked up the stairs. At the top I paused, only after hearing them leave did I continue forward. Taking a piece of paper from my bag I wrote a quick note to Tommy, and walked into a Shadow ending up in my office inside of Tri C.

End Chapter 15


	16. A Storm Sister Returns

Okay time for the new chapter… yeah…song to go with this one… I don't have one…

Enjoy!

Chapter 16

July 2005

I watched Andrew deal the cards for spoons, a pile of four to each of us around the table: Phillip, Eva, Terresa, Andrew and Me made up the group for the game. I picked up the cards and saw two 7's and two 3's. Smirking I took the lollypop out of my mouth. "Go ahead and start."

Phillip started to draw and pass counterclockwise around the table, causing me to get the first pile after Phillip drew.

First card was a 7. I picked up the 7 and moved a 3 face down onto Eva to my right. Six cards later was another 7. I grabbed the seven dropping the 3 and snatched up a spoon from the middle of the table. As I reached back with the spoon the other 4 jumped for the other 3 spoons.

Within seconds the chaos was over. Phillip was the only one without a spoon. I got up and flipped backwards over the chair, and landing in a handstand. I lowered my legs slowly back till my feet touched the floor.

"10 points," Eva shouted hopping up out of her chair.

I jumped over the bar and found another spoon as well as a tub of Ice Cream. Taking a seat back at the table I gave the extra spoon to Phillip. "Dig in." I took my seat and dug my spoon into the tub then stuck the spoon in my mouth.

"You wanna play again?" Andrew said looking at me, shuffling the deck of cards. I nodded and put 4 cans of soda in the center of the table, signaling for everyone to grab a can rather than a spoon once they got 4 of a kind.

I picked up the cards; I had 3 queens and a king. As Phillip started to pass the cards I picked up and placed back down, looking for the last Queen. Within 8 cards I go the Queen. Quickly picking it up I grabbed the soda, Andrew reached for one at the same time, 4 aces in his hand.

Needless to say Phillip loss, again. I grabbed a soda from a nearby table and handed it to him. "Looks like I win again." I got up as the door bell rang, placing my hand on the table.

Opening the door I noticed Jason standing there, he was sweating and blue all over, almost the same color as Billy's old suit.

One look from his eyes told me what had happened. I yelled for Andrew and got Jason inside. "Yuki's back, she just attacked the park, I got out before she froze everyone."

I quickly told Andrew to get something hot for him to drink.

"Eva take Jason down stairs and lock yourselves inside, don't come out till I come and get you."

She nodded and helped Jason up, a thermos of Hot Chocolate in her other hand. Soon as the two were in the lab I walked outside. The moment I crossed the threshold my appearance changed to Phoenix. I leaped into sky, Hecate materializing into my outstretched hand. Andrew was on my heals as we ran down the street, Teresa and Phillip where taking another route to the park, we'd do a two pronged attack.

The moment we arrived at the park my worst fear was realized, everyone one that had been frozen was a former ranger. I motioned to Andrew and he disappeared in a flash of light. "Show off." I walked onto the scene Yuki sat waiting in a tree.

"About time you showed up Phoenix, or should I call you Erica." She smirked, disappearing from the tree and reappeared be hide me.

_She's fast._ I quickly shadow stepped away, avoiding the slash. "Phoenix is fine, Alexis."

"Don't call me Alexis, it's Yuki!" She yelled, the falling snow around us turned into a blizzard.

"Not from what your sister told me." I jumped to the side as she tossed a pair of ice looking daggers at me.

"She an't my sister, family don't turn their backs on family," She screamed. Andrew took that moment to charge her, brining his sword down.

Yuki blocked his attack with a shield of ice on her left, forgetting to block on her right, leaving an opening for Terresa and Phillip to run in and attack. I jumped to the side as the three attacked Yuki. As the attacks found a mark, and all three were thrown back due to the force of the explosion.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah things are just peachy." Terresa jumped away as another attack was sent her way. I turned to Phillip and moved my right foot out and to the side ever so slightly. Phillip saw my instructions and nodded, repeating the movement I'd just made in a wider stance, summoning 20 different pieces of earth into the air in front of him.

"SHATTERING EARTH!" the rocks surrounded Yuki in the form of a circle. Phillip moved his arm down diagonally in front of him, making the clumps of earth shatter then dart into Yuki.

As the dust from the attack cleared Yuki could be seen, all over her were tiny cuts, all the size of a tip of a pin. Blood spotted all over her, she looked like pin cushion.

Yuki's eyes changed the moment she looked up and saw me, they were filled with rage. Within seconds a shockwave hit all four of us, in an instant we were encased in ice.

-Auto Defense-

Hecate glowed red. The ice around me melted away as Hecate tapped into my power of fire. Everything around me was frozen solid. Yuki walked up to the half frozen Andrew and held a dagger up to his neck. Andrew was unconscious and she looked like she wasn't about to fool around this time, this time she'd kill someone for sure.

"I told you if you hurt anyone else with your power that I'd not bind your power, but I'd take it from you."

-Sealing- Once again Hecate flashed red.

Black chains shot out of the staff and surrounded her, tightening around her. Within moments the chains turned white as they were filled with her power. The white magic flew into my out stretched hand, forming into a ball and disappeared into a tiny bottle. Corking it I let the chains fall and allowed Alexis to move freely. "If you EVER try something like that AGAIN I will make sure the only thing you'll be able to do is sleep."

She looked at me, her cold ice blue eyes piercing through me, then she just left. As she moved further away the ice and snow in the area melted.

"Erica? What just happened?" I saw Andrew waking up; his face was still slightly pale from being in below freezing conditions for so long.

"We'll talk later; help me get everyone back to the house." I walked over to Justin who was the closest to me and made sure he was alright before moving onto someone else.

End Chapter 16


	17. As a Team, Past Unveiled

I might not be posting for awhile… my computer has to go in for repair so I'm gonna post a few chapters before then

Wings

Chapter 17

Twenty minutes later I sat back in my lab, everyone from the park upstairs, my team standing around recounting what had just happened.

The alarm went off and I looked at the main screen. "Where you need us?" Phillip said walking up to me, the others behind him.

"Downtown, Courthouse." I looked over at Andrew and he nodded. The four ran out the back door, leaving me alone in the lab.

I stood up and took my position at the computer. As I typed in a command on the computer, a black rod appeared in front of Andrew. "This is a variation of Hecate, named Rin, she'll make it so you can use long range attacks now as well as she'll be able to act as a melee type weapon."

"What's the activation –

"Say its name then say 'Start up'."

"Roger that. RIN, START UP!" there was a flash of lighting and Andrew was gone.

-Sonic Drive, Ignition-

"Switching to Secondary tracking system, Eva, I need you and Terresa to create a mist, make sure all civilians are out of the area then lock it down."

"Roger that Erica." The two took off, their trackers on the screen moving to opposite ends of the area. Around the time they stopped there was a rumble of earth that shook the lab. "PHILLIP!"

"Sorry, I fell, and well, you know what happens."

"Just be careful. Andrews coming up on the left, 3 o'clock, speed… holy crap…"

"Erica what's the speed, Erica, ERICA!"

"Speed, 237 mph; ANDREW SLOW THE FRACK DOWN!"

"Yeah, roger, I'll be at target in… now" I could hear him stop and the radio cut out. I looked at the screen; all four bio signatures were still sharp.

"Sector 5 all clear" Eva said over the comm., the area on the map turned green.

"Sector 3 and 4 clear," Terresa was panting over the link.

"Every things good here, Sector 1 and 2 clear." Phillip said, his signature moving back toward the house.

"My Sector is fine, coming back to base." Andrew disappeared from the sensor and reappeared outside the house.

As the four entered the lab I looked at Andrew. "Yo, Hot Head, slow down."

"Yeah well the Sonic Drive is a little sensitive."

"I'm the one who made it; I know how sensitive the system is. The sonic drive was specifically designed to work in conjunction with your lighting speed, and you say you can't handle it. Whatever happened to 'Mr. I Can Do Anything'?"

"He's on Vacation in Guam." He walked up to me and just stared.

"Get a room you two." Eva yelled as she walked down the stairs.

"I told you he an't my boyfriend. He's a boy and he's a friend, but he's not my boyfriend." My face getting red, as I repeated the sentence for the tenth time that month.

"In your dreams Erica, like any boy would ever go out with you."

I smacked him across the face, the lab echoing the sound. "Say that again and I will do more than just smack you." The room went quite. "And just so you know, I did have a boyfriend"

"Yeah when; when you were two?"

-Sonic Drive, Start Up-

In a split second I was behind him, my rage was building. I learned over till I was next to his ear, and whispered "Michael and I stopped seeing each other when I was 16, when I saw him die in front of me."

Andrew gulped as he heard the anger in my voice. If the room could get anymore silent, it did, you could hear a pin drop. "Look Erica I'm –

"You're what, Sorry, save it, I've heard it all before. Michael died and there was nothing I could do to stop it, I'm the reason he's dead."

"I highly doubt you're the reason Michael died." Terresa said from across the room.

"You weren't there, you didn't see what happened. You didn't see the blood, the anger, the rage, the suffering, or the betrayal. MY TEAM BETRAYED ME! THEY USED ME TO KILL THE LAST PERSON I CONSIDERED FAMILY!" I was screeching now, tears once again rolling down my face. Hatred

I fell to the ground, and just let it out; I told them what happened the first time around… I told it all from the time I got my powers to the day I arrived in the past. I recounted that year from hell.

End Chapter 17


	18. The Start: The Angel Grove Disaster

Here's the start of the Flashback Chapters… there's a lot of them so… enjoy.

Wings

Chapter 18

-Flashback-

July 29th 2005 Original Timeline

I sat in the food court, Michael was sitting across from me still trying to decide which computer he wanted to get. "Oh choose already so we can get out of this mall, you know how much I Love shopping." A smirk appeared on my face as he looked up. His Midnight hair was cut short, moving in the slight breeze, his Navy eyes locked with mine.

"What and spare you the pain… never." He returned my smirk before throwing a ice cube at me.

"Hey, no fair." I shot up and ran around to grab him, only to have him grab me from behind. As I looked up he kissed me gently.

"Ok, now we can go." He let go and grabbed his bag.

The two of us started our way out of the mall when we heard a shriek, followed by more gasps and crying. I saw a crowd forming in front of the TV store, everyone was upset. I moved forward until I could hear the news cast.

"Angel Grove is gone. I repeat the city of Angel Grove, California is gone, the Power Rangers have been defeated. We still have no word on if anyone survived that attack. Stay tuned." My hand went to my mouth as I covered a gasp. Michael grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of the mall. We didn't even get to the door before someone stopped us.

"You two Erica Claze and Michael Estrada?" The man was tall, and looked to me an army Colonel.

"Who wants to know?" I yanked my arm out of Michaels grip.

"What would you sacrifice to save the world from destruction?" He was as calm as could be, while everyone else around us was in hysteria.

"Look Mister, maybe some other time." I started to walk away when he started to talk again.

"You saw what just happened to Angel Grove, I want to know if you would sacrifice everything to stop the threat the rangers were trying to stop."

"And what can you give us that would change that?" I stopped and turned to face the man.

"Wheatear or not you want to become rangers is up to you and you alone,"

"Good, 'cause I'm gone."

"However, these stones are yours no matter what." He held out two gems, one a dark ruby, the other a pure white diamond.

Before I could stop him Michael agreed to the man's offer and took the white stone. The gem glowed a bright white and the area around my friend became cold. Cautiously I took the last stone. The moment my skin touched the stones smooth surface I heard a screech of a dragon in the back of my head, and my entire body felt two powers flow from the stone into my soul, one hot as fire, the other dark and reminded me of the night.

My eyes grew wide as I came back to reality. The power that was coursing though me was astounding. When the feeling faded I looked at Michael.

"I'm in." I heard him reply to the army Colonel. Michael and I had never disagreed on anything, and now… I seemed like I was half a world away.

"Ms. Claze?"

"I an't buying it, so no." I gave Michael one last look before I exited the mall.

I walked down the street back to the house, my mind thinking of Michael and that stone. I stopped as people started to run past me in a panic. A shockwave hit me and I flew back into a nearby building. My vision became fuzzy as I fell to the ground.

"ERICA!" I saw someone in black run up to me; a cold gloved hand stroked my face. "Erica its Michael, hey stay with me," his hand moved my head so I was looking at him. Slowly I my sight returned and I saw a black ranger kneeling in front of me. "Come on you need to get out of here." He picked me up and started to run off.

I was set down in the park, and then I was alone, Michael ran off to join the nearby fight. I got up and watched as my best friend fought to protect the town, four others were with him.

"MICHAEL!" I saw him and the other four fly back, there outfits returning to normal. I ran over to him, he was in bad shape, cuts everywhere.

I looked behind me and saw the attacker preparing for another round. "Erica," My attention retuned to Michael, a watch was in his hand. "Take it… you know what to do?"

"Yeah, I know," I stood back up and moved a few feet away so I was in between Michael and his attacker. "I won't let you hurt anyone from here on out." My ruby in my pocket glowed bright red and disappeared. I attached the watch to my right wrist and took up a position.

"Red Inferno!" I moved the morpher up to the left side of my face, twisted my wrist, and brought it back down in a sweeping motion. "INISHIATE!" A sash of fire appeared on the same path that my morpher had followed, and then expanded, forming my suit.

The suit was red with black accents. I had a skirt, split on each side to allow easier movement. The helmet had a face of a dragon on it, and was also red. I took the katana off my hip and stood ready, the lessons I'd learned as a kid finally started to pay off.

"The name's Fiz, and you will die, along with everyone on this pathetic planet."

I blocked the oncoming attack and sent a flare at him, making him explode.

"You… I'll be back you twerp." Fiz vanished and I went back over to Michael, powering down as I went.

"How'd you do that? We could barely even get a scratch on him and yet you just did one move and …" The girl in green walked over, her face full of astonishment.

"Fire beats Ice, and Fiz is Ice based." After checking that Michael was okay I got up and started walking away.

"Erica, we need you."

"I need to think it over." I started walking again when Michael grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"Erica…"

"Look I'll be back later with my answer, I just… I need to see something for myself." I lightly kissed him before heading back to the house. When I got there I got in the jeep and took off, my destination, Angel Grove, California.

End Chapter 18


	19. Rangers Found, Rangers Lost, A Team Made

Hey I'm back. Sorry for any wait… something odd happened just recently… my mom found my profile on this site and started to read this story… I am beyond freaked right now… Hope you like this chapter… lost of death just to warn you… kinda like last chapter… but felt I should warn you this time…

Enjoy

Chapter 19

-Flashback-

July 29th 2005 Original Timeline

I managed to get to Angel Grove in a little under 3 hours, when I got there though, it was a war zone. Only a few buildings were standing, but even so, they had pieces missing. I got out of the jeep on the edge of town, grabbed my climbing gear and headed into the city.

I walked for hours and when it got dark, I just started using my caving light. The whole city was in ruins. I found the high school around 2 a.m. rescue crews were working to get kids out so I stayed away.

By morning I had made a complete circle of the city, I had helped out some of the rescue crew get people out, using my climbing skills to reach places they couldn't. I was nearing my jeep when I stopped. A few yards away was what used to be a construction site, I could hear voices. I ran over and came to a halt when I saw a vertical drop. "Anyone There!?"

I faintly heard a reply and got out my gear immediately; getting the rope fixed I started my way down. When I reached the bottom I saw three people, all in bad shape. One of the two guys was bleeding, a lot. "Anyone else down here other than you three?"

"No."

"Come on we need to get you out of here." I helped get the bleeding man over to the wall and I went up. At the top I made a makeshift basket and lowered it down. "Put him in the basket and I'll pull him up, you two climb up when you're ready, I'm sending more ropes on down."

It took twenty minutes to get all three out of the chasm. As soon as all three were out I bandaged up the man who was bleeding "Get him in the jeep." I yelled running back to start it.

My hands were covered in mud and blood. I started the jeep as the three got in. The woman sat up front, while the two guys got in the back. The man I had bandaged was still bleeding.

"Thanks."

"Ok I know this is bad timing, but what's his name?"

"Tommy. I'm Karone and that's Adam."

"I'm Erica. What were you doing out there?"

"We got caught in the fighting and fell down there when the ground collapsed." Karone kept looking back at Tommy, her eyes were filled with fear and sadness.

"You're lucky I heard you otherwise you would have been down there for another few days with the amount of damage there is." I got back on the highway and drove as fast as I could back home.

"What happened to Angel Grove?" Adams voice was slightly nerves as he asked me.

"From what I know… the Power Rangers were defeated, and the city put in ruins. I've been out all night helping rescuers." I could see their faces pale even further as I spoke. "How's he doing?" Indicating Tommy with my head.

"He needs a hospital now, he's already lot too much blood."

I could hear the dragons call in my head again, he kept calling me, telling me he was there, waiting to be of use. I slowed down a little and played out the possibilities in my head, only one would have a chance of saving Tommy. "Can you three keep a secret?"

"If it will save him, yes."

"Hold on, and don't scream." Following my instincts I allowed my morpher to appear on my wrist, receiving a subtle gasp from Karone as I did. Fire ran out of my morpher, down my hand and onto the gearshift. I could hear the dragons cry get louder, giving me a name. "Kagutsuchi, rise" the command left my mouth before I knew what was going to happen, my voice a mere whisper, but within second the jeep was in the claws of a dragon. "Kagutsuchi, get us back home ASAP!"

The dragon let loose a roar and within seconds we were outside my house, well Michael's grandmother's house…

"Michael!" I got out of the jeep and helped Adam get Tommy inside of the house, Kagutsuchi was already gone.

"Where have you…" He took one look at Tommy and the others and shut up.

"Get your Grams, Tommy's got both internal and external bleeding." I set Tommy down on the kitchen table, just as Grams ran in.

"All of you OUT! I have work to do." She shooed us out of the kitchen and closed the door.

"Explanation. Now." Michael said spinning me around to face him.

"I found them in Angel Grove, that's all you need to know." I tried to yank my arm away from him, but his grip was like steel.

"Erica," He wasn't letting go, he wanted a straighter answer.

"Look they were in bad shape when I found them, and since I couldn't explain how I found them, 'cause I wasn't supposed to be in the city, brought them here so your Grams could help them. Happy?" He let go and got the first aid kit.

"Let me patch you two up." Michael got to work on Adam and Karones' wounds and I fell onto the couch, at some point falling asleep.

I jolted awake a few hours later to a sad room. "Tommy's dead. Grams couldn't save him, by the time you got him here he'd already lost too much blood." Michael sat down next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. I'd already lost too much in life, I may haven't known him long, but just the fact that I let him die on my watch would hurt for a long time.

The next few days I stayed away from the fighting in the city, never leaving the property. My mind kept going over everything that had happened, and I kept coming to one conclusion, I wouldn't just stand by and watch as innocent people were slaughtered.

I sat in the food court at the mall again, waiting for my appointment to start. "Hello again Ms. Claze, you wanted to see me." The Colonel sat down and waited for me to speak.

"I want to accept your offer if it's still on the table." I fingered the morpher on my wrist.

"You wish to become a ranger. If I may ask, why the change of heart?"

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I want to protect all those I hold dear."

"I see, we'll then Ms. Claze, welcome to Elemental Squad."

-End Flashback-

End Chapter 19


	20. Darkness Lives

I know… It's been forever since I updated… but with school I just didn't have enough time to type everything up…

If you have any ideas for this go ahead and tell me… I like having feed back

Chapter 20

"We'd been fighting for almost three months, my team and I. Along with Michael, my team had four other members." I took another sip of the soda in my hand, not looking up at the rest of my team.

"Jordan was our Blue ranger, her element was water, and her Zord was Susanoo, the Sea Turtle. Next was Sasha, Green ranger controller of Wind, and Fūjin her Hawk Zord. Followed up by Roger our Yellow Earth ranger, and Gaia his Bobcat Zord. Then there was Kenneth, White ranger of lightning, and Raijin his Eel Zord."

"I had control over Fire and Darkness, Kagutsuchi was my Zord, while Michael controlled Ice and Light. Michael's Zord was Shiva, the ice wolf."

"Around the beginning of October we reached our limits. While the enemy kept getting stronger, we had hit a wall.

"It was right after the fight that Adam and Karone approached me. I had known that they were rangers since the day I joined the squad, and the same was for them, they knew who I was and had been training me from day one. Both were powerless, but were still a great help."

-Flashback-

October 20th 2005 Original Timeline

"Get your gear. You're coming with us." Adam walked back into the house.

"I just can't up and leave, what about my team?" I got up, allowing Michael to move a little.

"We've already talked to Col. South; he knows you'll be gone."

I kissed Michael and within moments we were in the jeep, moving on down the road.

---

"Where are we going?" I followed Karone and Adam through the woods outside of Blue Bay Harbor.

"You need to be trained, and there's only one person who can teach you." Adam said continuing forward.

We reached a waterfall and a man in green stood waiting. "Erica Claze meet Cameron Watanabe. Cam is a Samurai and for the next 3 months he's gonna teach you to master a katana." Adam patted my shoulder before moving back.

"You've reached the limit of the level you're currently at; it's time for you to learn more, to raise the bar." Karone said handing me a bokken.

"3 months to master a katana, that weapon takes a lifetime to learn how to fully command, and even then it sometimes can't be." I fingered the bokken.

Cam drew his own and stood ready. "Your first lesson starts now." He attacked.

I blocked the attack and jumped back, taking up a familiar stance. Every swing I made he blocked. Every so often he got in a hit; I still had yet to even scratch him. By the time the sun was down 4 hours later I was wiped, but he still didn't stop.

The next three months was gonna be hard, but in the end hopefully it would pay off.

I went to block an attack, and failed, allowing the weapon to hit in between my shoulder and neck. Within seconds I was on the ground.

"_You can do better than that goddess of fire."_ I looked up to see… me… at least she looked like me, sitting a few feet away. Her hair was pure black, streaked with red, her eyes were red also, not with anger, but with a grim satisfaction. _"Come on Goody too shoes, fight like it's for your life, or I'll do it for you."_

My eyes grew wide as I saw her play with a black orb of energy; it was her, the one from my nightmares. All around her was darkness, not a evil darkness, but one that still made me shake with fear.

"_Yes I am;__ you can call me Rika."_ She jerked me to my feet, her hand around my arm; I could swear she was leaving a handprint from the sheer power she held me with. My mood changing the moment she touched me. _"Now fight!" _She pushed me away, right to where my weapon was laying abandoned on the ground. All around me the three former rangers were looking on with questionable looks, as if they could not see my doppelganger. I swung my weapon up and swiftly came down on top of Cam's, making his wood sword break into thousands of pieces.

"_Good, now use your fire__, little goddess."_ She smirked stepping back and gestured toward Cam. For no reason at all I did as she said and I let loose.

The smoke cleared as I stood there after I'd let my power rein free. The ground around me was scorched, Cam's clothes slightly charred, burns where on his arms, evidence that he had tried to shield himself from the attack. I my knees bulked under me and I fell into the familiar darkness, hearing Rika chuckling softly.

End Chapter 20


	21. Rejoining,Breaking Ties

I have another one for you… please enjoy… Kinda short still… Ch22 and 23 are normal size and above though! Enjoy.

Wings

Chapter 21

-Flashback-

January 20th 2006 original timeline

My training was over, Cam had taught me a lot, and I left Blue Bay Harbor giving him my thanks.

"You ready to show Seth the new red ranger?" Adam handed me a box. "You'll know what to do with it when the times right."

"Thanks and yeah... Seth won't know what hit him." I summoned Kagutsuchi, the Japanese red dragon answered with a whale like cry, one that echoed though the city. The two of us took to the sky, heading for the fight downtown Amber Falls, the box securely in my grasp.

I opened the box Adam had handed me, inside was an Obi, bright gold, with a dragon and phoenix print. I pulled the Obi out of the box and saw a note. 'These are the Wings of Amaterasu it's your choose how to use them. May the Power Protect You.'

I touched the silk cloth and my morpher changed as the Obi disappeared, the device on my wrist turned into a shape resembling a Phoenix's head, the outline sketched in a bright gold. "Let's put this to good use Kagutsuchi." I leaned back and fell off of Kagutsuchi's head moving fast, past the high clouds, to the ground below. "RED INFERNO INISHATE!"

-End Flashback-

-Flashback-

April 2006 original timeline

I sat at the dinner table, Michael, his Grandma, Adam, and Karone were silent. "Hey Grams could we have a little privacy?"

"Of course dear." Grams got up and left the room.

"I want you two and Cam to leave."

"You want us to leave town, are you feeling okay?" I could hear the disbelief in Adams voice as he responded.

"I'm feeling fine. And I don't want you three to leave town… I want you to leave Earth. Go to KO-35 or Mirinoi, just leave Earth and don't come back till I send word that the fighting is over."

"We're not just leaving you six to defend the WHOLE PLANET!" Adam stood up his fist on the table glaring at me from the other side.

Calmly I got up and looked at him. "Either you leave on your own or I'll put you on a ship and send you myself. Look at what's been happening. Never once in the History of the Power Rangers protecting this planet has any civilian actually died. Yes several have gotten critically wounded but none died till the Angel Grove disaster. Nearly 5,000 civilian have died in the past three months, men, women and children. No one has been spared from Seth's wrath, NONE. NOW I WANT YOU THREE OFF THIS PLANET BY THE END OF THE WEEK. NO EXCUSES! If we fail to defeat Seth and Earth falls… someone is gonna have to continue the fight. That's your job so just… please… don't argue."

"Fine, well go." Karone got up and lead Adam out of the room.

"Right now Adam is the oldest living ranger. Do you really want push him away like this?" Michael said breaking the silence again.

"The fact is the death toll is only gonna get higher and I don't want their faces added to the wall back at base. We've already had to put up over half the high school, not to mention the full elementary school, and almost all of the middle school. The mall was blown into a crater, the movie theater burned, city hall was bombed, and most of the office buildings in the city where leveled. No one is safe from Seth's war, his war that's almost a crusade. How many more empty caskets do you want to bury because there's nothing left of the body left to put in the ground? Tell me!" I slipped down the wall and just sat on the floor, tears flowing down my cheek as I could no longer hold back the flood.

"Just let it out." He pulled me close and just let me cry.

-End Flashback-

End Chapter 21


	22. End of All Things

Sorry it took so long to update… I never thought senior year would be so hectic but it was… and freshman year is only a few weeks away. I still want to write this story so… I will try and finish it. I want to finish this story so much any help would be awesome… Hope you enjoy.

Wings

Last Chapter of flashbacks... WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS ... let's put it this way… It took me a little while to write, because of how depressing the situation is… Enjoy!

Chapter 22

-Flashback-

July 29th 2006 Original timeline

"We did it we beat him!" Michael held me up before drawing me into a kiss.

"I love you Erica Claze."

"I love you too Michael Estrada." He let me down and ran ahead of me, making me chase after him. The rest of the team following behind us then in a split second everything changed…

I couldn't move anymore, and neither could Michael. I saw Jordan's hands raised, her eyes glowing a soft blue, she was using her puppeteer mode.

My hand clasped over the handle of the Katana at my hip. _No this can't be happening. No... NO!_ Within seconds the blade was out of its sheath and aimed at Michael. STOP PLEASE STOP!

My body moved on its own no matter how much my mind screamed for it to stop. It seemed like hours in the single second it took for my sword to cut Michaels chest. The sword dropped from my hand as I regained control of my body. I saw Michael drop and caught him. "No... Not again...no... I can't lose you too." As I held him I could see the rest of the team leave, all of them happy at what had just happened.

"Just promise me you won't lose control." He moved my messy hair aside and kissed me before he shattered into specks of white light.

_Time to go see those 'friends' of yours. _I could hear the voice of my dark half again. Calling to me, tempting me, encouraging me. I stood up, the bag on my hip as well as my skin covered in Michaels blood. In a complete daze I started toward the falls, toward the base.  
-End Flashback-

-Flashback-

July 29th 2006 Original Timeline

Still in a daze I walked into the base. The rest of the team stood around the room, smiling, laughing and having fun.

"Hey she's back!" Sasha ran up and patted me on the back. "You took care of that traitor... wish I could have done it, but he got what was coming to him."

As the words flowed out of her mouth my anger intensified and I lost control of the darkness inside of me, and Rika took control of my body.

I watched not caring about the fight... just watched. Rika grabbed Sasha's hand, twisted it and flung the warrior of wind into a nearby wall.

"What the hell are you doing Erica?" Roger yelled running up to me.

"Goody to shoes isn't here right now. My name's Rika, Erica's other half, and your end." She charged the three, kicking Roger in the back, a loud crack could be heard as my foot made contact. He fell to the floor, painfully getting to his feet, only to fall to the ground again.

Soon enough only Jordan remained. "Look Erica, Rika, whatever you call yourself, we were just flowing orders."

"WHOES ORDERS?"

"Col. South told us that Michael was a traitor, and he had to be eliminated. He told me I had to control you in order for you to carry out the execution. He said you wouldn't willingly do it any other way." My hand tightened around her next, cutting off her air supply... knocking her unconscious.

I stood up, once again in control of my body, and my rage toward the Colonel was building. I picked up my katana off of the floor and slowly walked down the hall of the base. The alarm for the self-destruct started to count down. I picked up my pace and went into a run. I ran into the main control room to see Col Gary South waiting in the middle of the room a claymore sword in his hands.

"So I'm guessing you found out about my little game. Well I must say you did better than I ever could have imagined. Even after I took most of your army including your Knight. Time to see who will be victorious after all we're in check only one move left Black Queen." He swung the claymore meeting my katana. I jumped back, my bag dropping from my shoulder to the ground. I blocked every move he made, but just barely. The Colonel was years more experienced then I was, and his moves showed it.

"Why did you order MY TEAM to kill Michael?"

"Simple my dear, he was your weak point. If I wanted to beat you in this little game I need him out of the way."

"You call this a game!"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I. I wanted to see if a master of darkness could be good and still be able to prevail over evil in the ultimate fight when the stakes were at their highest." He blocked my attack, and I jumped back to a new position.

I saw the shadows around South rise and fling him into a nearby chair. "BINDING SHADOWS!" the shadows turned to chains and left him immobilized in the chair.

"2 minutes 35 seconds till self-destruct." The computer counted down.

I walked over to the bound man and moved my blade to a position ready to cut his neck. I just looked at him, my mind kept screaming to kill him. I pulled the blade away and let it drop to the ground with a load clank. I turned and walked away.

"Go ahead and kill me" the Colonel struggled against his binds. I kept walking. "You're heart's not gonna be able to live with this." South yelled after me.

I stopped, with not even bothering to turn around to face him I spoke, my voice holding no emotion. "It'll have to, 'cause I'm not gonna kill you, but I'm not saving you either."

"1 minute 30 seconds till self-destruct."

I picked my bag at the door and started out of the base. I walked through the door as the self-destruct went off. I only walked a few more steps till I stepped into a time hole and into 1994.

-End Flashback-

End Chapter 22


	23. What Plan?

I'm giving you two chapters in one day… so…  
Enjoy,  
Wings

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Chapter 23

"Next thing I knew I was in Angel Grove Park in 1994." I finished speaking and just sat there waiting for what came next. My team sat around the room, Andrew next to me.

Eva got up, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Micheal's death was an accident and a tragedy, but Erica, you didn't commit Murder. It was out of your control, and nothing, nothing's gonna change that."

"Come on, we better get upstairs, we don't want anyone to get suspicious, and start asking questions they shouldn't." Andrew helped me up before we headed up the stairs and into the living room. The rangers still sat around. The entire teams, from original to space were in my house, minus Tommy of course. He never showed up in Angel Grove, if you wanted to see him, you had to go to him, 'cause he didn't want to leave Reefside.

"Where have you five been? You were down there for over two hours." Justin said standing up from the couch, trying to hide the fact that he had just woken up.

"You all feeling better? Getting frozen like that could have done some real damage if you'd been stuck in that ice any longer." I moved toward the fireplace as Philip started talking.

"Hey Erica, you feeling alright, you look a little out of it." Jason walked up to me as I looked into the flames.

"Yeah I'm fine. Hey, you all better get going. It's getting late and most of you have work in the morning." Jason got the hint and told everyone to go on home, leaving only him and my team in the house as the door finally shut behind the last ranger.

"What really happened Erica?" Jason sat me down on the couch, taking the chair formally occupied by Trini.

"Remember what happened around six months after the Forever Red mission?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well looks like Yuki wanted a little pay back for what Eva and I did. Somehow she was able to overcome my restriction of her powers. The reason she attacked you was because she knew I wouldn't just stand by and watch. She knew I'd interfere."

"So it was a trap."

"Oh yeah, but Yuki's not coming back anytime soon so there's nothing to worry about... right now." I got up slowly, sleep was calling me. "I'll tell you more some other time. Right now I'm getting some much needed shut eye." I climbed the stairs heading for my bed, I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

July 29th 2005

Tri C was empty for once, even though it was the middle of summer vacation, the place was empty. I sat in my office, watching the clock. 11:21 am came and went. No attack by Seth, nothing. "You gonna sit there all day and just look at that clock."

"Huh?" I looked at the door to see Andrew walking toward my couch. "Oh it's just you."

"Erica I've known you for how many years?"

"Eleven."

"So I've known you eleven years, and you still haven't caught on that I'm the only one that comes in here without knocking." I turned back to look at the clock. "You're worried you didn't change events enough. You think the Angel Grove disaster is still gonna happen today." I remained silent not looking behind me to face him.

"Erica. Erica. Look at me." Andrew had moved so he on his knees directly in front of me. "Andors said Seth in the Andromeda Galaxy. He's not coming after earth in the near future. So just loosen up a little." He could see that the information hadn't helped. "Come on, let me make you lunch."

"You just want to show off your cooking skills." I said grinning.

"True... fine I won't cook." He pulled me up from my chair, dragged me out of my office and down the stairs. Andrew told me to get in his jeep. Not in the mood to argue I reluctantly got in.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smirked and shifted into drive. Andrew stopped the jeep outside of our favorite Japanese restaurant, the Kyoto Sushi Bar. "Come on I bet Mr. Suski been wondering where we've been the last few months."

I got out of the jeep and looked at the restaurant; the place hadn't changed at all since high school. Andrew dragged me inside and ordered before I could open my mouth. We sat in silence for twenty minutes before I finally got the nerve to tell him.

"I left a few things out when I told you what happened the first time around."

"Like why you lost control of your magic." He looked at me, the same way Michael used to. "I'm not blind like some people Erica. I know what kind of magic you have, which means I also know what kind of limits you have. So are you going to tell me what happened? All of what happened."

"Michael and I were different compared to the rest of the team. He held the power of Light and I controlled Darkness. Think of Yin and Yang. The two must always be in balance. When Michael died the balance shifted."

"It was because the power of light didn't have an owner that yours went out of wack."

"Yeah. The moment Michael's power over Light left the darkness consumed me. Yin and Yang... to the extreme."

"But then why can you use your powers now without side effects?"

"In my original timeline the Dawn Diamond had already claimed an owner, turning over its power of light to a new vessel. Right now the power is still within the diamond. Until it claims a new owner I need to keep it close in order to maintain the balance." Our food came and silence was resumed.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Later in the jeep headed back to Tri C.

"So what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?" I looked over at Andrew, not knowing what he meant.

"When Seth does show up what's the plan?"

"Uh..." The jeep came to a screeching halt and Andrew looked like someone had just stolen his PS2 when he'd reached the final boss in Final Fantasy 12 and didn't save before at any point in the game. "You do have a plan... you always have a plan... tell me you have a plan."

"I have a plan." I said not looking him in the eye.

"You don't have a plan."

"I did... I just didn't plan for anything past 2005..." I shrank into the seat and looked up at the sky. Andrew started the car again but instead of going to Tri C he drove to the park. I got out once the car stopped, headed to hill on the west side of the park, and fell backwards onto the grass.

"So laying on the grass is your solution to this problem?" Andrew took a seat next to me.

"No... yeah, Yeah it is."

"Mind if I join you?" I didn't answer, only starred at the sky. Andrew didn't say a word, only sat next to me and waited. Hours passed and I still had no plan. As the sun started to set I sat up, and looked as day turned to Dusk.

"I have a plan."

"What is it?"

"It's gonna be hard... but I think it might work."

Understanding where I was going Andrew got up. "Who do I need to contact?"

"Andors, Wes, Eric, Adam, Carter, Dana, Taylor, Jason, Hayley, Cam, Billy, Leo, and Karone. Tell them to meet at Tri C in 2 days at noon."

"I'll make the calls."

I got up and followed him back to the jeep. Just as the sun went beneath the horizon I heard Kagutsuchi roar, followed by the rest of the teams Zords. They knew what was coming. They knew things were about to get serious.

End Chapter 23


	24. Note

Note – the beginning of a re-write has been posted entitled "Inferno's Fall". The main difference between the two is point of view and the fact that I started this one in High School and I am now a college student. Hopefully my English has improved over the course of the rewrite.

Well that's it…

~Wings


End file.
